wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Death of Sannosuke Zanza
The Death of Sannosuke Zanza is the Hundred Twenty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 9, 2017. Synopsis Shulk and Asura Gekko was revived and finally defeated Dickson and Lorithia and Rock Ōtsutsuki was freed from Dickson's control thus maintaining control of the Megalith Zygarde. Plot The Episode begins at Colony 6. At the main entrance, the party fight the Telethia, but soon find themselves surrounded. Shulk arrives just in time, and Dickson sends his own Sureny Telethia in to attack them. When they defeat it, Shulk tells they he could still see the future. Dickson calls for Alvis to join them, revealing him to be another of Zanza's Disciples, who sends another Telethia to attack the party. When the party defeats it, Dickson and Alvis flee, taking the Telethia with them. The group uses Junks to reach the Bionis' Interior, flying through the wound made by Egil's final attack. When they reach the heart, Lorithia ad Dickson taunts them, especially Melia, by revealing Kallian is still alive after injured from Rock's Megalith Zygarde. Rock Ōtsutsuki sees Asura Gekko coming to the rescue, both Shulk and Asura Gekko killed Lorithia and fatally injured Dickson, much to his surprise. He reverts back to his Homs form before dying, and the party leaves as he dies from his wounds smoking one last cigar, but not before expressing his proudness of how far Shulk has come. Meanwhile, in space, Zanza attempts to look into the future, where he sees the Telethia attacking the Homs, the Bionis in a state of stagnation, and finally, Shulk and his friends engaging him in battle. But suddenly, the vision cuts off after that. Zanza then wonders why he cannot see past that point, stating that with both Monados in his possession, he should be connected with the passage of fate. He then realizes that both Dickson and Lorithia have died in their battles against Shulk, and wonders if the Telethia are growing weak if they are continuing to be felled by his creations. He then remembers Meyneth's dying words: wishing for Shulk to create a world with no need for gods. But Momoshiki Palpatine taunts and states that Darth Baron would become far more powerful than either of them and then transforms into the eleven headed tailed beast expelling Sannosuke Zanza from his arm. The party then finds themselves in what appears to be a simulation of the Solar System. At the end of the simulation, they catch a brief view of the planet Earth before facing Zanza. He tells Shulk that he planned to use his body as a dwelling place for the next millenium, but thanks to obtaining Meyneth's Monado, he now possesses all he desires, and says that the beings of Dynanis is necessary. He thanks Shulk for providing him with a new Monado and that he has been of more use than his Disciples ever were, then Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno appeared. Melia calls him out for being arrogant and treating the lives of Bionis as simple playthings, and that he does not know how it feels for her to kill her own people as a result of them transforming into Telethia. Zanza simply says that the Telethia is the true form of a High Entia, and that the Telethia are simply cells from his own body. Sannosuke Zanza offers the true story of the Klaus Brothers. Through a series of flashbacks, Yuki Klaus and Clear Klaus became scientists working on a project that causes the Video game Galaxy come to life along with his father. Meyneth was their partner. She tried to stop Klaus Brothers from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed. When Clear Klaus was being sad for his parents' deaths, his younger brother accidentally activated the experiment, leading to his death and the alteration of the original universe. After his younger brother's death, the Dyna Galaxy emerge from the waters along with Bionis and Mechonis. Many years later, Reborn as Zanza Klaus, He began to fear the day when his creations would leave him, since it would mean his own demise; if they departed, he would not regain the ether from deceased denizens of Bionis. This, coupled with his growing loneliness and the fading of awareness of him among the denizens of Bionis, led Zanza to engineer a cycle of destruction and regeneration, in which all life must eventually be destroyed, returning to him to be recreated. Zanza possessed the body of the giant Arglas through the Monado and used it to lead an attack on the Mechonis. He was defeated, but managed to enlist the services of Dickson, Lorithia, and Alvis as his Trinity of Disciples. Upon controlling Yuki Klaus, the Sith Lord, Darth Shuigang was known to spawn Sannosuke Zanza. Sannosuke Zanza carries on his role in shaping shinobi history to enable Kaguya and Momoshiki Palpatine's return. At the Present, Asura Gekko is shocked of his birth in revelation. Outraged by Zanza Sannosuke and Black Zetsu's claims, Naruto frees himself and Sasuke, disagreeing with him about those who shape shinobi history and how mothers and fathers should feel about their children. With Rock and Yuki Ōtsutsuki together, they can fully restore the Ryuseken no Tsurugi's parallel strength and supreme power and thus Asura Gekko achieving the sword. Zanza expresses his surprise that Shulk now wields his own Monado, and asks how it is possible, for they are mere mortals. With that, the final battle begins thus Asura Gekko and Shulk and the gang gaining the upper hand. Asura Gekko states that Princess Peach's consort is in love with Princess Peach as a woman while the Eleven Headed Darth Shuigang fights Raimei Ōtsutsuki exchanging blows. Sakura punches Darth Shuigang's Center Head. Zanza, now severely weakened, asks how was it possible for them to bring him down like that, for the power of the Sith cannot be overcome. Suddenly, a voice from out of nowhere tells Zanza that this is a result of the providence of the world, for everything is limited by providence, even a god's power, despite how great it may be. Shulk and Zanza recognize the voice as Alvis, and Zanza berates him for disobeying him. Alvis simply says that he is the Monado; he existed at the beginning, and thus he will also proclaim the end, to which Zanza expresses surprise, saying that that is impossible. Alvis then asks Shulk once more if the world belongs to Zanza or if it belongs to him, to which Shulk says that he made that decision long ago. With a mighty cry, Shulk raises the True Monado into the air as it is enveloped by light once more. Once it fades, the True Monado now displays a 神 symbol, which Zanza notices and takes fear of. Shulk then declares that today, they use their power to fell a god and seize their destiny. He then charges at Zanza and swings the True Monado full force at him. The God-Slaying Sword cleanly cuts through Zanza's body and is split in two. Zanza then utters that all that he was is fading, and that the memories of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation, is vanishing before he is completely destroyed. As Naruto and Sasuke finally make physical contact with Darth Shuigang, the powerful fūinjutsu: Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei is finally activated, and just as Kaguya's sons Hagoromo and Hamura had done before, his third eye is obscured by the moon and sun respectively leading to the seven Chaos Emeralds being extracted from within hsi body. Alvis reveals that Zanza initiated a cycle of destruction and rebirth to keep life on Bionis, creating beings from the ether and destroying them with the Telethia when they threatened to leave. Alvis then tells Shulk that in all truth, Zanza did indeed wish for friendship, but lost his way. Shulk believes that Zanza's future and their future might have been able to exist alongside one another, which Alvis confirms was a possibility, but is long gone now that Zanza was killed by the very god he created. Alvis reveals that he was originally the administrative computer of the space station where the experiment was performed. Alvis then informs Shulk that their world is expiring, and that Asura Gekko, as its new god, must decide the world's fate: let the old world stagnate, or evolve it to the next stage. However, Shulk says that he simply wanted to stop Zanza from having his way, and that his friend cannot be a god. Reyn then suddenly appears and agrees that Shulk can't be a god. Everyone else starts appearing before Shulk. Fiora then expresses that none of them want to be gods either, and that even though they may not know the future, they just want to live life as it comes. Reyn notes the everyday life of eating, sleeping, laughing, crying, even arguing, sounds like a fine life. Sharla then says that simply being with those they love is also enough for them. Melia adds that little by little, everyone changes, and that even though they know that no one day will be the same as the last, they won't know what the future holds for them. Riki proceeds to say that it is better not knowing what the future holds, as life seems more fun that way. Fiora then says that the small surprises in life are what make it great, and that since they don't know what will happen, it may give off a sense of worry, but it also gives off a sense of excitement. Dunban then notes that the fact that they're still continuing to evolve is progress in itself, and that they don't need a more dramatic change than that. Shulk agrees with everyone and says that the changes little by little, as every day passes, should be how everyone lives, and that this is their world. Shulk then finds himself back in the Space Memory, and Alvis apologizes for interfering, saying that he recreated his friends' personalities from his consciousness. Shulk then jokingly says to Alvis that it doesn't seem like he trusts him to make a decision, and that he's supposed to be the god. Alvis apologizes, stating that his reason for doing so was because the world they know now will not remain longer in its current state. He then asks Shulk for his decision for the future of the world. Shulk simply says that he won't be the one to decide, and that the future should be decided by each and every being in the world. Ultimately, Shulk chooses to recreate the universe as a world without gods, and proceeds to toss his True Monado away before bidding farewell to Asura Gekko. As a result, the Bionis falls and a new universe is formed after being transported away from Dyanis to the waters underneath it. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *King Sorean *Kallian *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang Battles Galactic Eggman Empire vs. Heroes Part 2 Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *Kallian Locations *Bionis *Dyna Galaxy/Dyanis **Dens Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon